The Princess and The Prince
by xXAngelofInsanityXx
Summary: Rei is sister to Yue, of the Northern Water Tribe. She's never left the Northern Water Tribe, nor does she see any reason to. But when the Avatar and his group come to the Northern Water Tribe, and offer her the adventure of a life time, she can't exactly say no. SOKKAXOC. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Introductions from the Prince

**Rei's P.O.V**

"Rei! Rei…! REI!" A voice called my name repeatedly, and I glanced up from where I was sitting cross-legged, peering in the ocean.

"The Avatar has just arrived!" My father announced, looking a bit flustered.

"The Avatar? What's he doing here?" I gasp, shocked. Word got out only a few weeks ago that the Avatar had returned from the dead.

"There isn't any time to talk. We have to go now! They're holding a buffet in his honor and Yue's birthday will be announced. Come on, Rei!" I sigh, stand up and run after my father into our buffet hall, which is outside. At the stage, where two tables made out of ice were, were the Avatar (whom I could recognize because of his arrow) and two of his friends. They both were wearing water-tribe clothes! Maybe they were from the Southern Water Tribe?

My father motioned for me to sit at the end of the table, where there was only a small amount of room, and I nodded. The boy, who was one of the Avatar's companions grinned as I sat next to him. I opened my mouth to say something when Father cut me off. I just realized he had been making a speech.

"I would like to welcome my two daughters, my youngest one, Rei," He then motioned for me to get up. I stood and smiled shyly. "And my eldest, Princess Yue! Today is her 16th birthday!" At that moment Yue steps out of the shadows, along with an entourage of servants. "She is now of marrying age!"

"Thank you, Father. May the great ocean and moon spirits watch over us during these troubled times." Yue smiles. When I was younger, I used to be jealous of all the attention Yue got and how she got to be Princess instead of me. We were only two years apart. But now I'm just glad that I don't have to deal with all the attention a Princess gets, even though that was the one thing I wanted most.

"Now Master Paku and his students will perform!" Father sat down, motioning for Yue to sit at the table as well. She sat next to the Avatar.

Master Paku performed a water-bending dance that mesmerized me each and every time I saw it. The fluid movements, the grace…it was beautiful. All my life I wanted to learn to dance like that. But my mother and father told me I had to be a water-bender to do it.

The boy who was sitting next to me turned to face me. "Hi there. Sokka, Southern Water Tribe," He grinned.

"It's very nice to meet you," I replied shyly, using the proper manners my father and mother taught me to use. I looked down, letting my dark hair fall in my face.

"So, uh…you're a Princess!" Sokka said.

"Well, I'm actually not a Princess. My sister is." I said.

"Huh. Well back in my Tribe I'm kind of like a prince myself."

The girl, who must have been Sokka's sister scoffed. "Ha! Prince of what?"

"A lot of things! Do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here!"

"My apologies, Prince Sokka," The girl mock-bowed, and I couldn't help but giggle. I immediately slapped a gloved hand over my mouth. Mother taught me it's rude to laugh at people's misfortunes.

Sokka turned to me again. "So I'm gonna be in town for a while. I was thinking maybe we could…do an…activity…together?"

I blushed. "Do an activity? What do you mean?"

But Sokka quickly threw some food in his mouth and pretended to be eating.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be rude!" I said, not sure of what else to say.

He quickly swallowed. "No, no, you're not being rude. I'm sorry. Look, I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to…walk with me later tonight? Maybe you could show me around?" He said.

"Okay." I agreed, blushing. Why was this guy talking to me? My how life I had only talked to my sister, my parents, servants, and only addressed others when spoke to. I never actually had a real conversation. Even though I technically wasn't of any royalty, people still made me act like I was. I didn't like it, it made me feel fake, but I did it anyway. So like I said I didn't know how to be real.

…

I stood on a bridge that was above the stream of water that came in here from the ocean, and then went out again. I loved looking at the stars and I usually brought myself here every night. I thought about that Southern Water Tribe guy. He didn't seem all that bad. In fact he seemed pretty nice.

What am I thinking! There's no way anyone could like me…I'm not special like Yue. I'm just the Princess' back-up. Yue has always been kind to me, though, so I can't be scornful to her or my family. And besides, even if he did like me it could be the opposite of what I thought. Maybe he only tried to make conversation with me _because_ I was related to a Princess.

I am lost in thought when I suddenly hear footprints crunching in the snow towards me. I whirl around to see Sokka. He has his hands behind his back and is approaching me slowly.

"Hi Rei," Sokka says, coming up next to me. I look away. "I carved you this," He smiles, and I look down to see a piece of wood in his hand. It's hard to tell what it is, but I get a random burst of happiness. No one has ever given me something like this!

"Oh my gosh! Wow! Thank you so much!" I exclaim. I take it in my palm and hold it to my heart, before stuffing it in my coat pocket. "But...why'd you make it for me?"

"Uh, well um….You know I just thought you might like something like this…I don't know…" He stammers.

"Well it doesn't matter. I love it." I grin. I don't know why, but I feel something in the pit of my stomach. It's like a bunch of tiny little butterflies dancing around, and I feel nervous. What's wrong with me? Am I sick?

Only then do I realize how close he is to me. Again, I don't know why, but I like it.

"What's it like living in the Southern Water Tribe? Is it like this? You said you were a Prince," I say, hoping to start a conversation.

"Well…I kind of lied. I'm not actually a Prince. I was hoping to impress you. But anyway, it's very different from this. The Southern Water Tribe is more like a tiny sheet of ice with tents on it, but I grew up there and I love it. Although it was getting worse. The Fire Nation raided my home when I was little, and my mom was killed. My father and all of the men in the tribe went off to fight in the war, so I was the only man. Well sort of. Then Aang, the Avatar came and my sister, Katara went with him to journey and try to stop the war." I listen to him, wide-eyed. I used to complain about not being a Princess like Yue but Sokka had bigger problems. His mom died! He was left alone to fend for the well-being of his tribe!

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I apologize. Will I ever learn how to live in modern society?

"No, no, it's fine. You didn't know. Hey, so you said you would show me around. Is your offer still up?"

I laugh. "Of course. Where should we start?"

And so for the rest of night I show Sokka around the whole Tribe. We laugh, and talk, and I learn more about him and learns about me. For some reason I want to do this again.

…

**Sokka's P.O.V**

I don't know what it is about Rei, but something about her is just…intriguing. Her long, black hair? Nope. Her wide, blue eyes? Nada. Her smile? No. I mean, all of those are her good points but I just can't get what makes me like her.

I can't believe she actually showed me around! Of course I wasn't really interested in learning about the Tribe, but her energy, and the way she excitedly showed me each and every place was what made it memorable. I asked her if she wanted to ride on Appa with me tomorrow, and she actually said yes! Wow!

Afterwards I walked her home and went back to where Katara, Aang and I were staying. Katara and Aang were already back from their water-bending training.

"So how's warrior training going, Sokka?" Katara asks as I flop down on my sleeping bag.

"It's great! It's amazing, I mean it's just…" I trail off, realizing that both Katara and Aang are staring at me.

"You are talking about training, right?" Katara asks.

"Well…it's Rei. We talked for a bit and then she showed me around the place. It was amazing! And she actually liked the fish I carved!" I said, relishing in the moment. Why was I so happy?!

"Wait. She actually _liked_ that blob of a carving you gave her?" Katara asks incredulously.

"Excuse me! It's a fish, and I worked very hard making that. Anyway, how did water-bending training go?" I ask.

"Paku won't teach Katara because she's a girl!" Aang grumbles, frowning. Huh. You rarely ever see Aang unhappy.

"Well, why don't you just teach her, Aang?" I reply, rolling over on my back.

"Oh yeah! That way, Aang, you would have someone to practice with, and I would have someone to train me!" Katara exclaims. I roll my eyes. Is it really that hard to see the obvious. I'm about to say that, but Katara and Aang have already left, leaving me alone.

I wonder if I should make another carving, since Rei liked the one I gave her so much?

…

"So they really don't have palaces in the Southern Water Tribe?" I ask as Sokka balances on the edge of the bridge we're walking on. We met again today.

"Are you kidding? Like I said, I grew up on a block of ice. Not exactly a 'cultural hub'," Sokka jokes. I laugh, and I don't know what instinct I'm relying on but I put my hand on Sokka's shoulder. He turns to look at me, at first with a look of shock but then he smiles.

I sit on the edge of the bridge with him, even though it's extremely dangerous. We could fall back at any minute. For a moment, we both just look at each other, and my heart races with each second. Then Sokka breaks the silence.

"You need to come see my good friend, Appa,"

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! Please review and tell me what you think, it would mean so much to me! **

**Review and you will get an Appa plushie! Also, my profile will soon have some information on what our dear friend Rei looks like ;)**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey, guys!**

**I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in about a month. I've been really busy with a lot of other things, and I don't have a lot of inspiration for the next chapter.**

**Don't worry though, I promise I will try to update sometime this week.**

**SO SORRY FOR THE HIATUS!**

**-xXTheInsaneAngelXx**


End file.
